First, Only, And Expiring
by C-shell12203
Summary: Can you put a date on a person's life? Can you just stamp them with an expiration date and call it done? "Reina, you half 6 more months to live" Apparently, You can. Reina is dying, will she tell her friends her biggest secret befor it's too late? chap 3
1. What's Happening to me

_'Can you put a date on life? Can you just stamp a person with an expiration date? "Miss Sanders, You have just six months to live" Apparently.... You Can. Why me? I can't help but ask myself. Why do I have to be the first human clone, with feelings and a soul? You don't know? Well neither do I!'_

I put my head in my hands as the doctor coldly broke the news. have you ever felt.... That you were drowning in lies, secrets and drama? Secrets you have to keep, yours and your friends, lies you have to maintain and then that stupid drama that people find it so fun to make? That's me right now.

Two months ago I found out I was a clone. A clone of my creators' dead daughter. Do you even have to ask how crappy that makes me feel? No? Good. So let me tell you about myself: My name, or so I think, is Willi Dustina, no last name. Short for Wilona. My best friend is Daniel--Danny--Ian Jackson, he's also my crush. I am ion the MBC with him and my three other friends Samantha--Sam--Renee` Stroe, Christopher--Chris--Andrew Davidson and Catherine Harley Smith.

That's basically the story of my life. My mom said the worst thing she could right now "even a clone with a soul has an expiration date?"

"Yes Ma'am I'm afraid so" said Dr. Fredrick Manson PHD

I couldn't get my mind around the fact... I was going to die--or whatever it is clones do-- I'm a clone, of my mom and dad's REAL daughter who died in a plane wreck? I sat debating in my head whether or not to tell my friends, now I had two things weighing down on my mind 'Should I tell my riends I'm a clone? Sould I tell them I'm dying?' I have no clue.

Suddenly I got up and left the office, storming down the street. The doctor was about to call me back "No- let her go" my mom cut him off.

**Normal P.O.V***

She ran down the street, trying not to let the tears she'd been holding back for months fall down her face. But she failed. She ran blindly through the rain rubbing the backs of her hands at her eyes. "Ouch!" exclaimed a familar voice.

Reina and Danny both lay sopping wet on the ground, "Sorry" she sniffled hopping that he could she her tears through the sheets of rain falling from the sky and the wind blowing chaotically,=.

He helped her up and put both hands on the side of her face wipping the tears away with his thumbs "Have you been crying?" he asked softly.

"It's a long story," she said trying to breack away from his grasp.

"I have time" he caught her by the waist and didn't let her walk away. "but not here" he looked around "let's go to my house...."

"Okay" she sniffed rubbing at her eyes again.

It was a block to Danny's house and he kept his arm protectvely over her shoulders the whole way.

He unlocked the door and led her inside out of the rain "Where are your parents?" she asked looking around.

"Mom's at work and Dad's on a buisness trip" he answered.

**Reina P.O.V**

"Ohhhh" I shivered rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

"You're cold" he said plainly as we reached his room, "Here" he tossed me a American Eagle t-shirt.

"Thanks" I said, I went to the bathroom changed my shirt there and came back it, plooping sideways on his bed next to him.

"So anyway" he said looking at me intently. "Why were you crying?"

"It was nothing" I answered shaking my head... Ugh! How many times I have fed him that lie, so many times I make up a lame excuse.

"No it wasn't Reins! I know you waaaaaaayyyy better than that"

"I know, Danny. I just have allot going on right now!" I explained, figuring he'd owe it up to my parents-errr, creators divorcing.

"All right, just tell me when you wanna talk about it...." he whispered

I closed my eyes and nodded. He was laying width-ways across the head off the bed on his side facing me and I was leaning back on my hands laying length-ways on the bed.

"Danny" my whisper was barely audible, I flooped over onto my subject to face him, his eyeswere closed but I knew he was listening intently. "Do you think people? Their opinions, minds and souls have an expiration date, or just their body?"

My question clealy suorised him for he looked up and studied my face intently "I don't know..." he said quietly "I guess I never thought I was old enough to worry about death"

"Every-body dies Danny" I said softly moving to lean my head on his shoulder "just some, sooner"

"What are you getting at Reina?" he asked worriedly, he sat up nd pulled me up with him keeping me close to him, but made me look at him.

"I'm not sure if I want to tell you....." I trailed off

"I'm here for you no matter what Rein"

"I know, but I won't always be"

"Reina what are you talking about!?" he asked

"Danny, I'm- I'm dying. I have a terminal disase, there's no stopping it. I have six months to live and I'm only 13!" I sobbed into his chest.

He was suprised, I could tell.... There was shock all over his face, shock and something else,not sympathey, but- pain, agony sadness? He let mecry on his shoulder for who knows how long, but I know that we both fell asleep there.

The next thing I heard was sveral hours later "Yeah- Yes Astrid, Reina's here. Oh, yes she's asleep. Okay I'll just keep her here for the night then.... Oh really? Im soooo sorry it must be awful. Okay okay then well I have to go, Okay bye."

It was Danny's mom on the phone with my mom. Ugh! I thought drifting back to sleep.


	2. Thanks Danny

An hour after Mrs. Jackson walked in a woke up again. I blushed realizing my head was on Danny's chest and he had his arms around me. Ugh! I couldn't move, his arms draped around my shoulders prevented me from getting up. A lay there a second and sighed, I felt the even rise and fall of his chest beneath my head.

"Danny!" I moaned groggily still not fully awake or conscious of how long I sobbed into his shoulder last night. "Danny wake up!!" I said louder this time.

"Mmmm- What?' he groaned.

"Danny, I can't move get up!" I said.

"oh!" he shot up in an instant releasing me from hs grasp blushing profusly.

"Thanks- for everything" I said softly sitting on the edge of the bed with my feet tucked under me.

"You too"

"but I didn't do anything" I started

"but you told me" he answered "and that means allot...."

"I'm sorry..." I trailed off

"Don't mention it" he smiled

I moved to get up and Danny helped me "Dan, please don't start to treat me diferent because..."

"I won't!" he swore crossing his heart, but he helped me up anyway, I smiled and hugged him before yelling to race him down the stairs.

"So not fair!" he panted as we plopped down in the stools by the breackfast bar.

"Hello Reina I noticed you two fell asleep up there last night" said Mrs. Jackson, setting a plate af scrambled eggs in front of each of them.

"Sorry Mrs Jackson" I beamed

"Yeah, we got to talking and-"

"I know" Mrs. Jackson smiled "I was on the phone with your mom earlier..."

My smile fell "I'm uh sorry" I blushed.

"Me too," she said "she told me everything, just lt me know if you need anything"

"Oh, umm.... how much is everything?" I asked carefully.

"More than you told, Danny" she smiled

I looked down at my eggs avoliding the look I know Danny was giving me. "My heart- it's slowing down every second it pumps less and less blood" I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued "I doubt you've noticed but I've been moving slower lately and I get tired easily..." I trailed off

"That's about all your mom told me" said Mrs. Jackson.

I nodded, risking it I glanced up at Danny but he was avoiding looking straight at me, probably so I wouldn't see the tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"So you two are gonna be late for school" she reminded us.

"Oh right!" we both exclaimed, I looked down at myself I was wearing one of Danny's t-shirta and my jeans both were crumpled from sleeping in them.

"Just go change your shirt really quick" said Danny hurriedly.

I ran up to his room grabbed a slipknot shirt changed and ran down to school with him I could tell he was going slower then he would have. "Danny!" I groaned

"What?" he asked, startled

"I told you not to treat me different!" I whined

"I'm sorry, Reina!" he said catching up to me as I stormed off. "It's just going to take some getting use to, y'know?"

I nodded.... "Yeah I know" I said.

Despite my protesting, we walked the rest of the way and ended up with detentions for being 10 minutes late to first period science


	3. Unbelievable

"Ah, Reina, Daniel nice of you to join us today" said Mr. Fuster dryly as the two walked into class sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. Fuster" they said.

"Yes, well that's a lunch detention for both of you now go to your seats" he commanded.

Danny walked quickly to his seat next to Chris and plopped down without a sound, but Reina skipped to her desk plopped down next to Sam and spun around in her stool. Causing the whole class to laugh. "Miss Carlisle-" began Mr. Fuster

"Reina!" she corrected.

"My attendance list says Miss Carlisle and Miss Carlisle is what I will call you" he answered

"Check again"

He huffed, looking at the list of students on his computer. "Yes, well it seems your last name has been removed from the data?"

"long story" she smiled ignoring the questioning looks her friends were giving her.

"Well, 'Reina' due to your condition I will not reprimend you on your behaviors today however you still must attend detention with " he sneered.

"My _condition _is just fine, thank you Mr. Fuster. However, Sir, if you would please keep you nose out of buisness it doesn't belong in I will obligingly take any punishment you decide to give me!" Reina looked annoyed as she coldy responded to the teacher.

"Sit down!" commanded the teacher, as she was leaning over her desk towards him angrily.

"Whatever" she plopped down.

Later while Mr. Fuster was talking about the non-existance of aliens the club memebers passed a note back and forth.

Underline = Sam

_Italics = Reina_

**Bold = Danny**

_Italic Underline = Cathy_

Normal = Chris

**Reina what is going on with you?**

_Like you don't know Danny! what were we talking about this morning, algebra grades?!?!?!?!_

Seriously Reinz what's up, we can help!

_Doubt that...._

What is going on guys?

_If Reina doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to, but I would like to help._

_OI!!! Can we talk about something other than me for once!!! Danny what did I tell you repeatedly since you found out?!_

**Reina is having a problem..... She doesn't want anyone to know or to treat her different.**

What kind of problem? I'm sorry if I'm being nosey!!!!

_It's fine IDK.... I don't think I should say it in a note. Danny can you tell them?_

**Why don't we do this when we can actually talk?**

Sounds like a good idea...

_I am curious now though...._

_It's nothing good Cath -_-_

So I figured.....

**Hey bell's gonna ring any second now start cleaning up!!!!**

_See you guys in P.E we'll talk then!!!_

_BUT THAT'S IN FOURTH PERIOD!!!!_

Hush Cath! We can wait!

Yeah.

_Thnx guys ^_^_

The bell rang causing everyone to jump out of their seats, and run to second period

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY IN FOURTH PERIOD PHYSICAL EDUCATION*****

Reina walked into the locker room and spun the dial on her locker in between Sam's and Cathy's. "Hey" she smiled at her two friends.

"Hi Reinz" said Cathy

"Hey Reina!" said Sam. The locker room was a buzz of girls' voices, "I think we're having a fittness day!" "Next week we have health" "Is he gonna make us do stairlaps?" It was the perfect place to tell a secret if you had one.

They looked at her expectantly "just wait guys" she said quietly "I don't want to have to say it twice"

The walked out to the role call spots, Sanders, Smith, Stroe, Stanford, Danny Jackson just skipped out of his place and sat with his alphabeticalling cordanating friends.  
The orser went Chris, Cathy, Sam, Reina, Danny.

"So what's up Reina?" asked Chris worriedly.

"Well..." she sighed looking at Danny for support. He nodded for her to continue.

She sighed again, ad told them the same thing she had told Danny that morning. "I have a cardiac disease, that's causing my heart to move slower, and pump less blood... I have six onths left to live" she whispered.

"N-No Way! Y-You ARE joking, right? PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!" yelled Sam, Reina just shook her head.

"Un- Unbelievable" whispered Chris shaking his head.

Cathy looked at the others like she didn't understand "What's a cardiac? What do you mean?"

"Cath, cardaic means heart and mine's going to stop working. Humans can't live without hearts" said Reina.

"What!"

"Guys, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away"

"It's f-fine" stuttered Sam

"But please don't treat me different!" whispered Reina "Now let's just change the subject"

Danny was about to say someting but the p.e tacher interupted him "JACKSON!!!! Get in your role call spot!"

"Yes sir!" he said as he got up "Gotta go guys!"

**A/N: Okay guys two comments: 1 credit to Hahlui Nuva who helped me a litttle bit with this chap, and 2 I'm sorry I put the wrong name in the first chap I just realized that I was reading over it!!! Ooops lol but her real name is Reina Kairi not Willi Dustina that's a completely different non-published fanfic LOL**


End file.
